Varete
Summary Varete (바렛트, Balesteu) is Aria Godspell's guardian and a powerful Witch working for the Great Witch of the North. Varete was supposed to have died by the hands of North and South, but North spared her life and resurrected her. In exchange, she would serve and protect North while acting as Aria's guardian and teacher. Varete is so powerful that North, in her current state, and Neptis could not hope to defeat her. She also forced East to supply mana to Surtr, and she easily defeats Tasha with her Supporter. In a dream, Tasha found himself in a huge castle with Varete by his side. Tasha felt a sense of longing for her as she took off her hat and smiled at him. Due to dialogue from other Witches regarding the West Witch's demise and South's claim of Varete being "one of the four great witches like me" during her trip to North's castle it's safe to assume Varete prior to her "death" was West. She is also known to be connected to Ryuhwan's Master. Her Supporter is Abyss, a shadow that can appear wherever a shadow is present. It cannot be killed. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Varete Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch (Possibly one of the 4 Great Witches) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, High-level Shadow Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Destroyed a town as a side effect of her battle with East) Speed: Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: At least Town level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Can range from extended melee to several meters, varies generally Standard Equipment: Her supporter The Abyss Intelligence: Quite smart and tricky as well Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Varete produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Quicker Recovery:' Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. *'Mana Manipulation:' After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. *'Mana Storage:' All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. *'Perception:' A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. *'Transfer:' Varete can summon the hat to her head when not there initially. The Abyss (심연 Sim-yeon): Varete's supporter is the Abyss, which allows her to control even the smallest of shadows. The Abyss itself is no more than a shadow. As long as shadows exist, so does The Abyss whenever there are shadows, even, for example, under Varete's sleeves or even from her hair. Varete can also create shadow shields/barriers, shadows needles, shadow spikes to impale her enemy (she can extend them also), she can be surrounded with the shadow and go underground, etc. Since Shadow of the Abyss isn't seen at all, it might be a Spiritual Supporter. *'Shadow Free-forming:' Varete can use virtually any shadow within an area and use them/it as solid objects. Varete is able to make offensive weapons, like swords and spear-like shadows, and is able to bind opponents with shadows as well. The shadows are also shown to be extremely durable, even if formed from small shaded areas, capable of stopping point-blank mana bullets. She is also able to move the shadows with incredible speed, catching all A-Class WHs, and even Ryuhwan off-guard. *'Black Hole (블랙홀 Beullaeghol):' Varete can wrap the Shadow around an individual. Energy released within this grip will be absorbed by the Abyss. *'Shadow Transportation:' Varete can traverse great distances through the usage of shadows, though it's unknown how big that shadow must be. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7